neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Molecular Immobilization
Molecular Immobilization, more commonly referred to as freezing, is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that objects and people appear completely motionless, simulating the stoppage of time in a localized range.Explained by Leonardo Wyatt in the season 3 episode "Exit Strategy". Piper Halliwell developed this power after she was born. It had been bound during her childhood and adolescent years by Grams but was activated again in 1998. She originally triggered the power by panicking or being scared, flicking her hands into the air as she "freezes" her target. List of beings who use(d) Molecular Immobilization ;Original power *Melinda Warren *Patty Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Zankou *Pollen ;Artifacts/Locations *Bee Miraculous ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. Developed Powers Advanced Molecular Immobilization When the 1999-Piper and Prue visited the future of 2009, they discovered that Piper's power had advanced. She was able to freeze an entire city block, including the birds high up in the air. Instead of a small group of people and objects, Piper was able to freeze "everything". This advanced version of the power was, however, still restricted by physical barriers, as a woman inside a nearby building was unaffected by the large-scale freeze.Morality Bites Over time, Piper noticed her power advancing: being able to freeze some of the strongest known demons or at least slow them down. In time, Piper was able to freeze everything around her, including things in the natural environment; such as rainfall. Related Powers Molecular Acceleration The ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered. This causes the target to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. Molecular Combustion The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they combust. The power is channeled through hand gestures and is seen as the advancement of this power. Molecular Deceleration The ability to slow down the molecules of an individual or object, making it appear as if time has slowed down, putting the target into slow motion. It is seen as a weaker form of this power. It was the main power of Piper's ancestor, P. Baxter. Molecular Inhibition Also referred to as Ice Stasis, this ability allows one to crystallize an object or being, encapsulating them in ice. It literally means stopping motion with ice. Piper gained this ability temporarily when she turned into a warlock in 2001. Similar Powers freezing Penny and Piper Halliwell.]] Temporal Stasis The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Because this power requires a great deal amount of magic and power, this ability is possessed by greater, powerful beings such as the Angels of Destiny and the Avatars. Beings who are able to manipulate time such as Tempus also possess this power. References }} Category:Powers Category:Molecular-based magic